Redell Quinton
|fgcolor= |image=RedQuinton Head1.jpeg |imgsize= |imgdesc= |image2= |imgsize2= |imgdesc2= |birth= |death=May 16, 2505, Blackstone facility |race=Terran |gender=Male |height= |weight= |hair= |eyes= |faction= Terran Dominion : Project Blackstone |job=Technician (formerly) Chief engineer |family= |voice= |concept= |concattop= }} Redell "Red" Quinton was the chief engineer at Project Blackstone. He was a down-home, traditional engineer, with a rough exterior that hid a deeper intelligence. He had beta-level access. Biography Contractor Years In his early years, Quinton worked as a technician who worked on a contract with Bill "Pearly" Bousquette on T-280 space construction vehicle feedback modules. He also was the brewer of Red's hanger hooch. Pearly described him as a "ornery, self-taught wrench swinger from a shite-kicking booney settlement." The two of them would brainstorm ideas for high level SCV modifications they would patent and get rich off of once they finished their current job. It was during this time, drunk off Red's hanger hooch, that the basic idea behind the biometric accumulator was developed, a feedback heuristic that would be implemented in all of the SCVs of Raynor's Raiders during Pearly's time with them.Bogdanove, Kal-El. "The Fightin' SceeVees." (May 30, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: The Fightin' SceeVees. Accessed 2013-05-30 Redell served in conflicts against the Umojan Protectorate, and was stationed in an desert outpost and constantly having to deal with attacks from Umojan snipers. It was here that Redell created an air conditioning unit (after being told to at gunpoint by his captain) out of a compressor, a couple of ventilation hoses and the microcondensers of a Vulture. This unit was mounted in the outpost's bathroom. Redell was a well read individual, with interests ranging from xenobiology to engineering. He once tried to incorporate the metabolic rate theory of Talen Ayers into vehicle engineering, but after two melted hellions decided to abandon the project. On Project Blackstone Eventually, Redell was assigned to Project Blackstone. He didn't like being referred to as Mr. Quinton, saying that it was his dad's name (and that he has never met his father), and convinced Adjutant 33-27_V3.1974 to call him "Red". He sometimes talked to women, even the adjutant, in a flirtatious manner. Dr. Helek Branamoor had some tasks for him, but he complained that his datapads didn't work. He was very happy when the adjutant activated the engineering bay, saying the equipment was so good he could build a Viking from scratch. He had some scientific discussions with Dr. Talen Ayers. Ayers was a biologist, a different discipline, but Quinton had read his book anyway. Ayers said that Quinton was an interesting fellow. Quinton wanted to work "closely" with Pamela Foster on widow mine designs, but she dismissed him as being "backwood." He also discovered that by removing the latrines from the tech labs required to create siege tanks, they could be assembled with the ability to transform into siege mode without further resources. The adjutant locked Quinton's machine shop due to detecting alcohol and other "anomalous" chemicals. However, Quinton was inside at the time. He used a blowtorch to cut a hole in the door and escape. Major Lee Treicher chewed him out for this, saying he should have called security. Quinton went on to tell a story involving filtration and waste products to Foster. When done, she asked if he still wanted to review ideas with "someone smart" but he just asked if she knew any. He would later on steal Dr. Vera Langridge's Lot C-224CH supplies for his own uses, creating a distillery in the fuel lines of the facility's hellions. He tried to get the adjutant to stealthily order some more without telling Dr. Langdridge, but the adjutant informed her anyway. Major Treicher eventually locked him into his room for misusing resources to create a distillery, though she could never find the lab. However, due to his results, the investigation was called out.Blizzard Entertainment. Project Blackstone - Declassified, accessed on 2013-09-03. Quinton conducted work on the warhound, first suggesting cloaking, and later stripped out the pilot security template to allow for quicker construction and an overall boost in power. Dr Daniel Rothfuss pointed out that this act "left the keys in the ignition." Quinton responded that the zerg and protoss either could not, or would not pilot the warhound. The modifications were submitted to the Axiom Corporation. They were not incorporated. The engineer's results made it so that a variety of samples from other fields, including infested terrans, were sent to Quinton first, in order to discover ways to create weapons from the samples. This infuriated the lower moving theory-based scientists including Ayers, who saw this as a betrayal of what they sought to research. However, supplies to Blackstone stopped with the fall of Arcturus Mengsk, and the situation in the facility soon became desperate. When Dr. Warren Held released zerglings into the facility, Quinton came up with the idea to use his illicit distillery as a makeshift flamethrower, incinerating the levels the zerglings are occupying. However, Redell was ambushed by two zerglings so he sacrificed himself, incinerating himself along with the zerg in order to buy his comrades time to confront help..Project Blackstone Tweets. Cameron Dayton's Twitter, accessed on 2013-05-20 References Category:Terran map and web characters Category:Terran technicians